sofia_guadalupefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gaby Ugarte
|nacimiento = 22 de diciembre de 1984 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Juana Fonseca (madre) Víctor Ugarte (hermano) Xóchitl Ugarte (hermana) Eduardo Fonseca (tío) Emiliano Ugarte (sobrino) Constanza García (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Doctora Quinn |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activa Ocasionalmente |sindicato = ANDA |demo = VanessaAbrams.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }} thumb|right|230px|Gaby y sus personajes. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Gaby Ugarte Gwen 10.png|Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10, su personaje más conocido. 342px-327028.jpg|El mismo personaje en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena y Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Número 3.jpg|Número 3 "Kuki Kiut" en KND: Los chicos del barrio, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Dawn_DP.png|Dawn (1ª voz) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Character_large_332x363_quinn.jpg|Quinn Pensky en Zoey 101. London Tipton Deck.jpg|London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción y Gemelos a bordo. Zatche_Bell.jpg|Zatch Bell en la serie del mismo nombre. Tenten.png|Tenten en Naruto. Konohamaru_Sarutobi.png|Konohamaru Sarutobi también en Naruto. Saya06.jpg|Saya Otonashi en Blood+ Himitsu_no_hanazono_07.jpg|Mary Lennox en El jardín secreto. Photo210.png|Franklin en la serie del mismo nombre como en su primera película animada y su película navideña. Madeline_1998_Madeline.png|Madeline en la película del mismo nombre. Gerta lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Gerta en La Reina de la Nieve (redoblaje). Bra.png|Bura en Dragon Ball Z. Brutilda_Joven_HTTYD.png|Brutilda Torton en la primera película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. ASW Anabel Greening.png|Anabel Greening en Un simple deseo. Brian-cooper.jpg|Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) en Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura, su debut formal en el doblaje. Juana_de_Arco_Joven.gif|Juana de Arco (joven) en la película homónima. Regan theresa macneil tese.png|Regan MacNeil en El exorcista (Versión extendida). vanessa-abrams.jpg|Vanessa Abrams de Chica indiscreta. Carolinevampire.png|Caroline Forbes (1ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros. CM_JJ..jpg|Jennifer Jareau (1ª voz) en Mentes criminales. Daenerys.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen (1ª voz) en El juego de tronos. Marnie_season_one.jpg|Marnie Michaels (1ª voz) en Girls. AmberHM.jpg|Amber Addison en Hannah Montana. SPvsExKnivesChau.png|Knives Chau en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Sarah Altman.jpg|Sarah Altman en La habitación del pánico. Carmen Cortez-Alexa Vega.jpg|Carmen Cortez en la franquicia de Mini Espías. GretchenMeanGirls.jpg|Gretchen Weiners en Chicas pesadas. Juno_macguff.jpg|Juno MacGuff en Juno (Versión Quality). Amanda.png|Amanda Thripp en Matilda. Keesha-franklin-the-magic-school-bus-1.67.jpg|Rita (Keesha) (2ª voz, resto) en El autobús mágico. Zeno_7_by_mbardead.jpg|Zeno Bell, hermano gemelo De Zatch Bell. Rei Ayanami.png|Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal). Juniper-lee-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-60.1.jpg|Juniper Lee en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Malina.jpg|Malina en Las nuevas locuras del emperador. TEBritney.png|Britney en Tres espías sin límite (Temp. 2ª-4ª) Sissicodelyoko.jpg|Sissi en Code Lyoko. Kerry-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-8.61.jpg|Kerry en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Juliee.jpg|Julie en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Kappa_Mikey_by_KappaMikeyClub.jpg|Lily Mu en Kappa Mikey. Dijoney Jones.png|Dijoney Jones en La familia Proud. Dawn2.jpg|Dawn en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Brenda_pann.png|Brenda en Pepper Ann. Alice_kane_pann.png|Alice Kane también en Pepper Ann. Eloise.png|Eloise Riffler en Fútbol callejero. GingerScout.jpg|Ginger Hirano (1ª voz) en Phineas y Ferb. Pandora (Billy & Mandy).png|Pandora en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Jellyjamm2.png|Mina (1ª voz) en Jelly Jamm. Croaky Frogini.png|Croaky en El circo de Jojo. Scarlet Rosetti-0.png|Scarlet Rosetti en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Tiffany Turlington.png|Tiffany Turlington en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. SDS-SueStorm.png|Mujer Invisible (2ª voz) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. SDS-JeanGrey.png|Jean Grey también en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Cera series.png|Fue la voz de Cera en la franquicia de La tierra antes del tiempo. Tanya (3).png|Tanya Ratonowitz a partir de la tercera película de la franquicia de Un cuento americano. FotoFlexer_Photo_LittleBear3.png|Osito en Mi Osito. Cadpig 101DTS.png|Cadpig en Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. BrittanyJN.jpg|Brittany en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. CubVitani2.png|Vitani (joven) en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. Arista.PNG|Arista en La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel. Jasmine_Pokemon_Anime_Sinnoh.jpg|Jasmine en Pokémon y Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Melody_pkmnlp2000-epdu.png|Melody en Pokémon 2000: El poder de uno. Nion.png|Nion en Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Emperatriz_niña_i2_lhsf.jpg|La Emperatriz Niña en la versión animada de La historia sin fin. Princesa Luna M&G.png|La Princesa Luna en Magos y gigantes. Caillou2.png|Gaby fue la 1ª y 3ª voz de Caillou, incluyendo su película navideña. Nebula_i2_zlchdsxxi.png|Nébula en Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI. Vada sultenfuss_mpb.jpg|Vada Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (Redoblaje). Amanda_niña.png|Amanda Wiccan (niña) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. DeenaStewart.png|Deena Stewart en El séptimo cielo. Skeeter_phelan.jpg|Skeeter Phelan en Historias cruzadas. American_Pie_1_Vicky_Lathum.gif|Vicky Lathum en el redoblaje de American Pie. Dennis2.jpg|Daniel Mitchell en Daniel el travieso 2. Sarah_ecpix.jpg|Sarah en El Cuervo (redoblaje). Evolet_dmadc.jpg|Evolet (niña y adulta) en 10 000 A.C.. Bluelagoon1980emily.jpg|Emmeline Lestrange en La laguna azul (Redoblaje). Cora_Cartmell.gif|Cora Cartmell (Alexandre Owens) en Titanic. Niña perdida encontrada por cal titanic.gif|La Niña perdida (Alison Waddell) también en Titanic. FF Anna Coleman.png|Anna Coleman en el trailer de Un viernes de locos. Kate WC.png|Kate en Diva adolescente. AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (Temps. 5 - 6) en Futurama. 2007april.jpeg|Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Videomax). Lani_rdlo.png|Lani en Reyes de las olas. Panda1.jpg|Panda (2ª voz) en Hamtaro. Rei_TachibanaScc.png|Rei Tachibana en Sakura Card Captors. Shinichi-justin-powerpuff-girls-z-20.1.jpg|Justin (un ep.) en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. MLP-Scootaloo1.png|Scootaloo (1ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Onpu_Segawa.png|Nicole Segawa de Magical Doremi. Louis TKAI.png|Louis en El rey y yo. Amytbbt.png|La Dra. Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik) (1ª voz) en La teoría del Big Bang. Rachel_Greene_ER.jpg|Rachel Greene en E.R. Sala de urgencias. HRSMayaHerrera.png|Maya Herrera en Héroes. Velma5a.jpg|Vilma Dinkley en Scooby-Doo y Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos. JuneyUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Juney MacGuff en Un desastre de película (doblaje de Videomax). HannahMontanaUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Hannah Montana también en Un desastre de película (doblaje de Videomax). GLEEBeckyJackson.png|Becky Jackson (Temp. 1 - 3) en Glee: Buscando la fama. Emma_watson_sam.jpg|Sam (Emma Watson) en Las ventajas de ser invisible. HP8HelenaRavenclaw.png|Helena Ravenclaw (La Dama Gris) (Kelly Macdonald) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. Matilda-matilda-4452875-640-480.jpg|Matilda Wormwood en Matilda (doblaje de Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A.). Character-about-thumb-web-nina.jpg|Nina Martin (1ª voz) en El misterio de Anubis. Martha_May_Whovier_niña.png|Martha May Whoovier (niña) en El Grinch. Veruca Salt.png|Veruca Salt en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. ELCP_Lina_Mayfleet.png|Lina Mayfeet (Saoirse Ronan) en Ember: La ciudad perdida. Lizziemcguire(29).png|Parker MacKenzie en Lizzie McGuire. LizzieMcGuireMovie Melina Bianco.png|Melina Bianco en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop. Kristi AP2.png|Kristi Rey / Kristi Featherston en Actividad paranormal 2 y 3. Maude_luna_lbde.png|Maude Luna en La bruja desastrosa. Zoe Sommerfield de Blade Trinity.jpg|Zoe Sommerfield en Blade Trinity. Daphne_Spankenheimer.png|Daphne Spankenheimer en La abuela fue arrollada por un reno. Charlotte.png|Charlotte en Mi niñera es un desastre. Polly_Pie.jpg|Polly Pie en Rolie Polie Olie. Kiiko-shimazu-mai-mai-miracle-7.39.jpg|Kiiko Shimizu en El milagro de Mai Mai. Yokotgt.PNG|Yoko en Timothy va a la escuela. Priscilla_Pig.jpg|Priscilla Pig en Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad. Pinocho_1996.jpg|Pinocho en Las aventuras de Pinocho (Redoblaje). Neera-0.png|Neera en Planet 51. XFKcQi26.jpeg|El inolvidable Memin Pinguin en el audio-cuento Memin Pinguin. Sobrina de Meaney.jpg|Jinny, la exploradora en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Belinda Cratchit ACC Disney.png|Belinda Cratchit en Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Hermana menor de sefora epde.png|La hermana menor de Séfora en El príncipe de Egipto. Niña india seci.jpg|Niña india en Spirit: el corcel indomable. Emma-stone-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Emma Stone. Brenda-song.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brenda Song. Erin_Sanders_Profile_Photo_2016.jpg|Voz recurrente de Erin Sanders. Ellen-Page-–-Flatliners-Photocall-in-Los-Angeles-09-662x888.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ellen Page. Alexa-vega-at-hallmark-event-at-tca-summer-tour-in-los-angeles-07-27-2017 1.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Alexa Vega. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230 px en las grabaciones de Dragon Ball Super: Broly.]] Gabriela Ugarte Fonseca, más conocida como Gaby Ugarte, (nacida el 22 de diciembre de 1984) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es hermana de los también actores de doblaje Víctor Ugarte y Xóchitl Ugarte. Es reconocida por ser la voz de Número 3 en KND: Los chicos del barrio, Dawn en Pokémon, Tenten y Konohamaru en Naruto, Zatch Bell en el anime del mismo nombre, Saya Otonashi en Blood+, Gwen Tennyson en Ben 10, Quinn Pensky en Zoey 101, Vanessa Abrams en Chica Indiscreta y London Tipton en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción. Biografía Inició desde niña en el doblaje en la empresa Procineas S.C.L. gracias a su tío el también actor Eduardo Fonseca y junto a sus hermanos mayores Víctor y Xóchitl. Su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje fue el de Brian Cooper de la serie Dra. Quinn: La mujer que cura. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático y Teatro. Su preparación educativa también incluye estudios en Publicidad. Actualmente radica en Francia desde finales del 2012, trabajando para la firma de artes visuales "PLASTICINE Architectural & Urban Visualization", y ocasionalmente regresa a México para algunos proyectos. Filmografía Películas Ellen Page * Chicas sin freno (2009) - Bliss Cavendar (versión TV) * Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold * Juno (2007) - Juno MacGuff (versión Quality) * El encierro (2007) - Sylvia Likens * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Stella Blackstone Alexa Vega * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2012) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Carmen Cortez * Mini Espías (2001) - Carmen Cortez Kristen Stewart * Los mensajeros (2007) - Jessica "Jess" Solomon (2ª versión) * Entre mujeres (2007) - Lucy Hardwicke * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Kristen Tilson * La habitación del pánico (2002) - Sarah Altman Jena Malone * Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) - Lydia Bennet * Historias fantásticas (2002) - Margie Flynn * Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Anna Harrison * Contacto (1997) - Ellie Arroway (niña) Mika Boorem * Carolina (2003) - Maine Mirabeu * Olas salvajes (2002) - Penny Chadwick * Nostalgia del pasado (2001) - Carol Gerber * El patriota (2000) - Margaret Martin Alexis Bledel * Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) - Ryden Malby * Amigas inseparables (2005) - Lena Kaligaris * Eterna juventud (2002) - Winifred Foster Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - London Tipton * Un viaje de aquellos (2008) - Nancy Carter * Wendy Wu: La Chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Wendy Wu Emma Stone * Historias cruzadas (2011) - Eugenia "Skeeter" Phelan * La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Natalie * Super cool (2007) - Jules Evan Rachel Wood * El rey de California (2007) - Miranda * Adorablemente enojada (2005) - Lavender Wolfmeyer * Cavando hasta China (1998) - Harriet Frankovitz Kelly Macdonald * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Helena Ravenclaw (La dama gris) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Peter Pan * Gosford Park (2001) - Mary Maceachran Mandy Moore * Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Sandy (ANDA/DVD Warner Bros.) * ¡Salvados! (2004) - Hilary Faye * Disfrutando mi libertad (2004) - Anna Foster Mary-Kate Olsen * Un instante en Nueva York (2004) - Roxy Ryan * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Futuro Ángel * Enredos de Cupido (1995) - Amanda Lemmon Ashley Olsen * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Futuro Ángel * Enredos de Cupido (1995) - Alyssa Callaway Brie Larson * Comando Especial (2012) - Molly * Vecinos al rescate (2006) - Beatrice Brittany Snow * Finding Amanda (2008) - Amanda * Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Donna Keppel Carly Schroeder * Presa del miedo (2007) - Jessica Newman * Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) - Melina Bianco Jessica Alba * Awake (2007) - Samantha "Sam" Lockwood/Tunnel * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Ella misma Katie Volding * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Katie Caldwell * Niñera por accidente (1999) - Katie Caldwell Kimberley Nixon * Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) - Lindsay * Diva adolescente (2008) - Kate Linda Cardellini * Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) - Vilma Dinkley * Scooby-Doo (2002) - Vilma Dinkley Lindsay Lohan * Casi embarazada (2009) - Thea Clayhill * Un viernes de locos (2003) - Anna Coleman (trailer) Mallory Margel * Culpable por asociación (2002) - Hannah (niña) * Superestrella (1999) - Mary Katherine Gallagher (niña) Mara Wilson * Un simple deseo (1997) - Anabel Greening * Matilda (1996) - Matilda Wormwood (versión cine) Maude Apatow * Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) - Mable * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Sadie Mena Suvari * Factory Girl (2006) - Richie Berlin (versión México D.F.) * Trauma (2004) - Charlotte Michelle Trachtenberg * Sueños sobre hielo (2005) - Casey Carlyle * La Navidad de Ricky Ricón (1998) - Gloria Natalie Portman * Una loca aventura medieval (2011) - Isabel * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Molly Mahoney Raven-Symoné * Zenon: Z3 - (2004) Nébula * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Nébula Rose McIver * Johnny Kapahala: De regreso a Hawái (2007) - Valerie * El concurso del millón (2003) - Hannah Sarah Roemer *¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) - Carly Davidson *La maldición 2 (2006) - Lacey Shefali Chowdhury * Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Parvati Patil * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Parvati Patil Sprague Grayden * Actividad paranormal 3 (2011) - Kristi * Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) - Kristi Otros * Las ventajas de ser invisible (2012) - Sam (Emma Watson) * American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) - Alexa (Autumn Dial) * Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Raikes (Rihanna) * Los juegos del hambre (2012) - Glimmer (Leven Rambin) * Viaje 2: La isla misteriosa (2012) - Kailani (Vanessa Hudgens) (trailer) * El Chateau Meroux (2011) - Wendy (Marla Sokoloff) * Olas salvajes 2 (2011) - Sarah Baum * Desconocido (2011) - Comentarista (Annabelle Mandeng) * Noche de miedo (2011) - Bee (Grace Phipps) * Fin de curso (2011) - Voces adicionales * Chicas pesadas 2 (2011) - Quinn Shinn (Bethany Anne Lind) * Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) - Claire (Samantha Kendrick) * Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) - Connie (Jenna L. Coleman) * Cadena de correos (2010) - Rachael Conners (Cherilyn Wilson) * Imparable (2010) - Nicole (Elizabeth Mathis) * Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) - Faith Chataway (Eleanor Gecks) * Locuras en el bosque (2010) - Amber (Skyler Samuels) * Una loca película de vampiros (2010) - Rebecca "Becca" Crane (Jenn Proske) * Nic y Tristan (2010) - Voces adicionales * La isla siniestra (2010) - Dolores Chanal (Michelle Williams) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Carrie McLaughlin (Tammin Sursok) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Erika Cho (Sophie Wu) * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Knives Chau (Ellen Wong) * Sólo para parejas (2009) - Lacey Tippaglio (Jonna Walsh) * Desde mi cielo (2009) - Clarissa (Amanda Michalka) * La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) - Periodista (Iliana Lazarova) * Obsesión del pasado (2009) - Elizabeth Mitchum (Jessica Stroup) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Agnes (Juman Malouf) * Pedro, el pollo (2009) - Doris Ivey (Amy Farrington) * S. Darko (2009) - Corey (Briana Evigan) * 17 otra vez (2009) - Nicole (Josie Loren) (versión New Line) * Van Wilder 3: El año del estudiante (2009) - Voces adicionales * Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Claire (Pepita Emmerichs) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Belinda Cratchit (Molly C. Quinn) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora (2009) - Sam (Pyper de Marsh) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Lily (Fan Bingbing) * Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Christine Brown (Alison Lohman) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Brenda (Madison Riley) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Imogen (Louisa Lytton) * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) - Gwen Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Niña que quiere el autógrafo de Hannah * High School Rock (2009) - Charlotte Barnes (Alyson Michalka) * La maldición de las hermanas (2009) - Anna Ivers (Emily Browning) * Max Payne (2008) - Mona Sax (Mila Kunis) (doblaje original) * Un desastre de película (2008) - Juney McGuff y Hannah Montana (Crista Flanagan) (doblaje original DVD) * Feliz y afortunada (2008) - Pauline "Poppy" Cross (Sally Hawkins) (2ª versión D.F.) * Ember: La ciudad perdida (2008) - Lina Mayfleet (Saoirse Ronan) * 10 000 A.C. (2008) - Evolet (Camilla Belle) / (Grayson Hunt Urwin) (niña) * Rápido y fogoso (2008) - "Sabrosa" (Katrina Bowden) * El huésped (2008) - Hyun-Seo Park (Ah-sung Ko) * La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Natalia (Nicole LaPlaca) * Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) - Niño de piel clara (Conner Wiles) * Las niñeras (2007) - Nadine Woodberg (Halley Wegryn Gross) * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica (2007) - Emma Wilder (Rhiannon Leigh Wryn) * Una Navidad con Daniel el travieso (2007) - Joey (Jake Beale) * Al fin es Navidad (2007) - Melanie "Mel" Whitfield (Lauren London) * Clara y Francisco (2007) - Agnes niña (un loop) (doblaje mexicano) * Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Rose Cutler (Keke Palmer) (doblaje original) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Voces adicionales * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Chelsea (Jennifer Tisdale) * La noche es nuestra (2007) - Voces adicionales (2ª versión) * Posdata: Te amo (2007) - Ciara Reilly (Nellie McKay) (1ª versión) * A través del universo (2007) - Emily (Amanda Cole) * Premoniciones (2007) - Megan Hanson (Shyann McClure) * Águila contra tiburón (2007) - Jenny (Chelsie Preston Crayford) * St Trinian's (2007) - Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley) * Letra y música (2007) - Cora Corman (Haley Bennett) * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Jane (Alison Luther) * El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) - Penny Marko (Perla Haney-Jardine), Niña con cámara (Emma Raimi) * Puerto seguro (2007) - Philippa 'Pip' MacKenzie (Liana Liberato) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) - Gabita Dragut (Laura Vasiliu) * El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Janice Avery (Lauren Clinton) (redoblaje TV 2009) * Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) - Gwen Tennyson (Haley Ramm) * Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) - Rudi Wasmeier (Markus Krojer) * La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) - Abby Snow (Jordan Hinson) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Sierra (Jessie Fife) * Quinceañera (2006) - Magdalena (Emily Rios) * Pisando firme (2006) - Haley Graham (Missy Peregrym) * In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Hermana de Nina * Aceptados (2006) - Rory Thayer (Maria Thayer) * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Yvonne (Jessica Lucas) * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Cate Lindsey (Shelby Fenner) * Chicas materiales (2006) - Tanzie Marchetta (Hilary Duff) * Santa infernal (2005) - Beth Mason (Alicia Lorén) * Frágil (2005) - Helen Pérez (Elena Anaya) * Vuelo nocturno (2005) - Voz en aeropuerto * Muy parecido al amor (2005) - Emily Friehl (Amanda Peet) * Los osos de la mala suerte (2005) - Amanda Whurlitzer (Sammi Kane Kraft) * El juego del miedo II (2005/TV) - Laura Hunter (Beverley Mitchell) * Serenity (2005) - River (Summer Glau), (Hunter Ansley Wryn) (joven) * El tigre y la nieve (2005) - Emilia (Chiara Pirri) * Voluntad de hielo (2005) - Mojo (Tania Gunadi) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Alma del Mar (Kate Mara) * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) - Priscilla (Molly Gottlieb) * Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) - Veruca Salt (Julia Winter) * Ella está encantada (2004) - Areida (Parminder Nagra) * ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) - Voces adicionales * Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Lucy Wyman / Tom-Tom (joven) (Alexandra Kyle) * Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Voces adicionales * Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Voces adicionales * El amanecer de los muertos (2004) - Nicole (Lindy Booth) * Educando a Helen (2004) - Audrey Davis (Hayden Panettiere) * La terminal (2004) - Chica con maleta * Blade Trinity (2004) - Zoey (Natasha Lyonne) * Chicas pesadas (2004) - Gretchen Weiners (Lacey Chabert) * Querido Frankie (2004) - Catriona (Jayd Johnson) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Niño de color en cruce * Defendiendo a los niños: La historia de Julie Posey (2003) - Kristyn Posey (Ksenia Solo) * Milagro en la cancha (2003) - Julie (Cassie Steele) * La guardería de papá (2003) - Ben Hinton (Khamani Griffin) * Freddy contra Jason (2003) - Heather (Odessa Munroe) * Escuela de rock (2003) - Marta (Caitlin Hale) * Efecto vampiro (2003) - Gypsy (Gillian Chung) * El misterio de los excavadores (2003) - Warden (niña) (Haleigh Ann Trickett) * Beethoven 5 (2003) - Sarah Newton (Daveigh Chase) * Animatrix (2003) - Misha (Tara Strong) * Divinos secretos (2002) - Sidda Lee Walker (joven) (Allison Bertolino) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Sara Newton (Michaela Gallo) * Ghost World (2001) - Enid (Thora Birch) * Pulgarcito (2001) - Pulgarcito (Nils Hugon) * Un mes de domingos (2001) - Biddy McCabe (Corina Marie) * Un papá para Navidad (2001) - Taffy Letowski (Nina Gummich) * Como perros y gatos (2001) - Scott Brody (Alexander Pollock) * Una lección de perdón (2001) - Allie Stone (Kristin Fairlie) * Sophie (2000) - Portia (Lauren Collins) * El sexto día (2000) - Muñeca viviente * El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) - Allison Rachel "Allie" Thompson (Hallee Hirsh) * El fantasma del megacinema (2000) - Abril Popko (Nicole Hardy) * Un día de nieve (2000) - Natalie "Nats" Brandston (Zena Grey) * El Grinch (2000) - Martha May Hoovier (niña) (Landry Allbright) * El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Rudolph Sackville-Bagg (Rollo Weeks) * Duelo de titanes (2000) - Nicky Boone (Krysten Leigh Jones) * American Pie (1999) - Vicky (Tara Reid) * Juana de Arco (1999) - Juana de Arco (joven) (Jane Valentine) * El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Sheyann Webb (Jurnee Smollett) * Los miserables (1998) - Cosette (niña) (Mimi Newman) * Mowgli: En busca del diamante (1998) - Lindsey Miller (Lindsey Peter) * Hurricane Streets (1998) - Melina (Isidra Vega) * Daniel el travieso 2 (1998) - Daniel Mitchell (Justin Cooper) * Asteroide (1997) - Zoe Dodd (Stephanie Marie) * Querida, nos hemos encogido (1997) - Corkie (Asleigh Sterling) * Titanic (1997) - Cora Cartmell (Alexandre Owens) y Niña perdida (Alison Waddell) * Un ratoncito duro de cazar (1997) - Betty McKringle (Danielle Shebby) * Un hada muy especial (1997) - Carrie (Kathryn Zaremba) * Matilda (1996) - Amanda Thripp (Jacqueline Steiger) * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Annie (Ashley Johnson) * Ricitos de oro (1995) - Goldi (Hanna Hall) * Billy Madison (1995) - Voces adicionales * El Cuervo (1994) - Sarah, Narración (Rochelle Davis) (redoblaje TV) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Niña insultando (Katarzyna Smiechowicz) * Nuestra propia casa (1993) - Lynn Lacey (Clarissa Lassig) * Mi primer beso (1991) - Vada Margaret Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky) (redoblaje DVD) * Amor filial (1989) - Kevin Buckman (Jasen Fisher) * Relaciones peligrosas (1988) - Cécile de Volanges (Uma Thurman) (redoblaje) * Laberinto (1986) - Sarah (Jennifer Connelly) (redoblaje DVD) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Príncipe Tam (Ernie Reyes Jr.) * Santa Claus: La película (1985) - Cornelia (Carrie Kei Heim) (2ª versión) * La cama ardiente (1984) - Christy Hughes (Heather Rich) (6 años) / (Christa Denton) (12 años) / Nicole Hughes (Elizabeth Lyn Fraser) * Los ojos de un extraño (1981) - Voces adicionales * La laguna azul (1980) - Emmeline Lestrange (Brooke Shields) (redoblaje) * Un viernes alocado (1976) - Annabel Andrews (Jodie Foster) (redoblaje) * El exorcista (1973) - Regan MacNeil (Linda Blair) (versión extendida) Telefilmes * Temple Grandin (2010) - Alice (Melissa Farman) * Pasión por el triunfo 4: Fuego & hielo (2010) - Alejandra 'Alex' Delgado (Francia Raisa) * Belleza popular (2009) - Valerie Keaton (Allison Bailey) * Las últimas horas de la Tierra (2006) - Muchacho de escuela (Michael Montano) * Salvando a la gansa de Navidad (2006) - Rudi Wasmeier (Markus Krojer) * Campus Confidential (2005) - Cornelia Nixon (Keri Lynn Pratt) * Mary Cassatt: Una impresionista americana (1999) - Elsie Cassatt (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) * Lo que hizo Katy (1999) - Elsie Carr (Sophie Bennett) Anime Chisa Yokoyama * Las muñecas del poder (1996, 1998) - Nami Takasu * Gulliver Boy (1995) - Misty * La leyenda de Ellcia (1992) - Nera Ikue Ōtani * Naruto (2002-2007) - Konohamaru Sarutobi * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zatch Bell Megumi Hayashibara * Neon Genesis Evangelion (2003) - Rei Ayanami (Renewal) * Shaman King (2001-2002) - Anna Kyoyuyama (eps. 20-21) Rumi Shishido * Magical Doremi (1999-2000) - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa * Magical Doremi Sharp (2000-2001) - Onpu "Nicole" Segawa Yuri Amano * Burn Up Excess (1997-1998) - Nanvel Candlestick * Burn Up (1996) - Nanvel Candlestick Otros * Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido (2009-2011) - Jui (Mariko Munakata) (ep. 15) * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla (2006-2010) - Dawn (Megumi Toyoguchi) (10ª-11ª y 13ª temp.) * Las chicas superpoderosas Z (2006-2007) - Justin (Reiko Kiuchi) (un ep.) * Candidato de la diosa (2006) - Philphleora Deed (Tomoe Hanba) * Blood+ (2005-2006) - Saya Otonashi (Eri Kitamura) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2004-2005) - Mindy (Mariko Nagahama) (eps. 1-14) * Zatch Bell (2003-2006) - Zeno Bell (Urara Takano) * Naruto (2002-2007) - Tenten (Yukari Tamura) * Crónicas Pokémon (2002-2004) - Kate (Yūko Minaguchi) / Casey (Nina Kumagaya) (ep. 11) * Cyborg 009 (2001) - Alice (Natsuki Yamashita) (ep. 37) * Hamtaro (2000-2006) - Panda (Yūko Saitō) (2ª voz) * Pokémon (2000-2001) - Cherry (Mika Kanai) / Bucky (Hōko Kuwashima) / Jasmine (Yumi Kakazu) * Inuyasha (2000-2004) - Nazuna (Fumiko Orikasa) (ep. 13) / Serina (Hiroko Taguchi) (ep. 59) / Shunran (Yuki Masuda) (eps. 75-77) * Digimon 02 (2000-2001) - Sam (Kae Araki) / Catalina (Catherine) (Megumi Urawa) * Sakura Card Captors (1998-2000) - Rei Tachibana (Yuka Imai) (ep. 30) * Dragon Ball GT (1996-1997) - Bruja del Infierno (ilusión) (ep. 43) * Soul Hunter (1999) - Príncipe Ying Hun (niño) (Machimi Toyoshima) / Kai (ep. 25) / Voces adicionales * El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (Miina Tominaga) (su debut en doblaje de dibujos animados en general) * Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996) - Niña en ciudad que destruye Vegeta (ep. 25) / Bura (niña) (Hiromi Tsuru) * Doraemon (1979-2005) - Voces adicionales Series animadas Lauren Tom * Futurama (2007-2013) - Amy Wong (Desde la 5ª hasta la 6ª Temporada) * KND: Los chicos del barrio (2002-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * Pepper Ann (1997-2000) - Alice Kane Ashley Johnson * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (2010-2012) - Gwen Tennyson (hasta el ep. 28 y ep. 30) * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) - Gwen Tennyson Lara Jill Miller * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2007) - Julie * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee (2005-2007) - Juniper Lee Lisa Yamanaka * Timothy va a la escuela (2000-2001) - Yoko * La historia sin fin (1995-1996) - Emperatriz Niña Tara Strong * Pepper Ann (1997-2000) - Brenda * Kim Possible - Joss Possible * Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2006) - Dawn * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2011) - Mujer invisible (2ª temporada) Otros * Grandes héroes: La serie (2018) - Mujer Científica (Génesis Rodríguez) (un ep.) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (2012) - Teresa Rivera (Katie Crown) (solo la 1ª temporada) * Jelly Jamm (2011-2012) - Mina (Isacha Mengíbar) (1ª voz) / Mini Mina (un ep.) * El increíble mundo de Gumball (2011) - Darwin (en el promocional de "Mes de la risa") * Ardilla Miedosa (2011-2013) - Sue (Julie Lemieux) (1ª-2ª temporada) * Monster High (2010-presente) - Howleen Wolf (America Young) (3ª temporada, eps. 70-87) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2010-presente) - Scootaloo (Madeleine Peters) (1ª temporada) * Generador Rex (2010-2013) - Claire Bowman (Danica McKellar) (ep. 30) * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo (2010-2012) - Scarlet Rossetti (Alyssa Milano) (1ª temporada, ep. 18) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (2010-2012) - Barbarra "Bobbi" Morse / Pájaro Burlón (ambos Elizabeth Daily) * Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb (2010-2011) Taylor Swift (ep. 5) * Futbol animal (2010) - Roy (Cathy Weseluck) * Gormiti (2008-2009) - Gina * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Pandora (Nika Futterman) * Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) - Lily Mu (Kether Donohue) * Las nuevas locuras del emperador (2006-2008) - Malina (Jessica DiCicco) * Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Gwen Tennyson (Meagan Smith) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono (2005-2008) - Kerry (Cree Summer) * Robotboy (2005-2008) - Voces adicionales * Fútbol Callejero (2005-2011) - Eloïse Riffler * Bratz (2005-2007) - Dana * La casa de los dibujos (2004-2007) - Ling-Ling (Abbey McBride) (sólo diálogos al español-inglés) * Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes (2004-2006) - Tiffany Turlington (Amy Davidson) * El circo de Jojo (2003-2007) - Croaky (Diana Peressini) * Code Lyoko (2003-2007) - Sissi Delmas (Carole Baillien) (1ª voz, 1ª-2ª temporada) * Escuela de espanto (2004) - Victoria Hoffman * Los Simpson - Martin Price, hijo (Russi Taylor) / Rafa Gorgory (un ep.) (Nancy Cartwright) / Voces adicionales (solo en la temporada 15) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) - Roggerlita (un ep.) * Tres espías sin límite (2004) - Britney (Temp. 2ª) * Las locuras de Andy (2001-2007) - Lori Mackney (Jaclyn Linetsky 2ª temp. y Eleanor Noble 3ª temp.) * La familia Proud (2001-2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan (2000-2005) - Voces adicionales (un ep.) * Generación O! (2000-2001) - Amiga de Molly O * Rocket Power - Josh * El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) - Jeany, la exploradora * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004) - Polly Pie (Rebecca Brenner) * Tres amigos y Jerry (1998-1999) - Linda * La bruja aburrida (1998) - Bruja Aburrida joven (un ep.) * Caillou (1998-2006) - Caillou (1ª voz (Bryn McAuley) y 3ª voz (Annie Bovaird)) (sólo hasta el 2012) * Franklin (1997-2004) - Franklin (1ª voz) (Noah Reid) * Las tres mellizas (1997-2003) - Príncipe Naiza (ep. 29) * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (voz base) (Kath Soucie) * Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina * Los niños de Oz - Dot (2ª temporada) (Julianne Michelle) / Voces adicionales (1996-1997) * La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) - Anita (Michael Caloz, Vanessa Lengies) (versión HBO) * Mi Osito (1995-1999) - Osito (Kristin Fairlie) * Los cuentos de la calle Broca (1995) - Niña (un ep.) * El autobús mágico (1994-1997) - Rita (Keesha Franklin) (Erica Luttrell) (2ª voz, resto) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (1959-1964) - Sherman (Walter Tetley) (Redoblaje) * La pequeña Lulú (1944-1948) - Lulú (Redoblaje) Personajes episódicos * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2009) ** Barriss Offee (Meredith Salenger) (2ª temporada, eps. 28-30) * Phineas y Ferb (2007-2015) ** Jenny Brown (Alyson Stoner) (1ª voz, ep. 3, 1ª temporada) ** Ginger Hirano (Tiffany Espensen) (ep. 17, 1ª temporada, 51, 2ª temporada) * Descontrol (2005-2006) ** Atala Escremento ** Juanito (2ª voz) ** Yuya ** Pedih Gonzalez * Los Simpson (1989-presente) ** Gina Vendetti (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (15ª temporada, ep. 329) ** Jenny (Anne Hathaway) (20ª temporada, ep. 437) ** Carla Bruni (Tress MacNeille) (21ª temporada, ep. 446) ** Niño de 5° Grado (Tress MacNeille) (22ª temporada, ep. 474) ** Nikki McKenna (Sarah Silverman) (24ª temporada, ep. 509) Películas animadas Lauren Tom * Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde (2009) - Amy Wong * Futurama: el juego de Bender (2008) - Amy Wong * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos (2008) - Amy Wong * Futurama: La gran película de Bender (2007) - Amy Wong * Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio (2007) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. (2006) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) Anndi McAfee * La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo (2003) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano (2002) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada (2001) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio (1998) - Cera * La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa (1997) - Cera Kristen Wiig * Dragones: El obsequio de la furia nocturna - Brutilda Torton (Ruffnutt Thorston) (2011) * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos - Brutilda Torton (Ruffnutt Thorston) (2010) * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Brutilda Torton (2010) Lacey Chabert * Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) - Tanya Ratonowitz * Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) - Tanya Ratonowitz * El rey león II: El reino de Simba (1998) - Vitani (niña) Marÿke Hendrikse * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 (2012) - Hadley * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas (2010) - Hadley * Barbie: Moda mágica en París (2010) - Teresa America Young * Monster High: Amor monstruoso (2012) - Howleen Wolf * Monster High: Escape de playa calavera (2012) - Howleen Wolf Ashley Jensen * ¡Piratas! Una loca aventura (2012) - Pirata de curvas sorprendentes * Operación regalo (2011) - Byrony Noah Reid * La mágica navidad de Franklin (2002) - Franklin * Franklin y el caballero verde (2000) - Franklin Ryan O'Donohue *Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras (2003) - Randall *Recreo: Abajo los grandes (2003) - Randall Tara Strong * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad (2006) - Priscilla Pig * Bratz: Pura magia (2006) - Katia Otros * Valiente (2012) - Princesa Mérida (Kelly Macdonald) (promocionales) * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) - Jillian (Jodi Benson) * Alpha y Omega (2010) - Voces adicionales * Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) - Azúcar (Kristen Schaal) * Lluvia de hamburguesas (2009) - Voces adicionales * Planet 51 (2009) - Neera (Jessica Biel) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Voces adicionales * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras (2009) - Aramina (Willow Johnson) * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (2008) - Ricitos de Oro (Adrienne Carter) * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel (2008) - Arista (Grey DeLisle) * Reyes de las olas (2007) - Lani Aliikai (Zooey Deschanel) * Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) - Abril O'Neil (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (Versión Videomax) * La película de la familia Proud (2005) - Dijoney (Karen Malina White) * Movida bajo el mar - Cordelia (Evan Rachel Wood) (2006) * Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura - Líder de la Tropa Morita (Ashley Tisdale) (1998) * La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios (2004) - Lizzie (Cree Summer) * Caillou celebra la Navidad (2003) - Caillou (Annie Bovaird) y Presentación * Magos y gigantes (2003) - Princesa Luna * Spirit: el corcel indomable (2002) - Niña india (Meredith Wells) * Mi niñera es un desastre (2001) - Charlotte (Kelly Marot) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) - Brittany (Candi Milo) * La abuela fue arrollada por un reno (2000) - Daphne Spankenheimer (Maggie Blue O'Hara) * El rey y yo (1999) - Louis (Adam Wylie) * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja (1998) - Zoey (niña) (Vanessa Morley) * El príncipe de Egipto (1998) - Hermana menor de Séfora (Aria Noelle Curzon) * Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura (1998) - Líder de la Tropa Morita (Ashley Tisdale) * Fue mi mejor cumpleaños, Charlie Brown (1997) - Voces adicionales * La Reina de la Nieve (1957) - Gerta (Kirsten Dunst) (redoblaje) Películas de anime Megumi Toyoguchi * Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) - Dawn * Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai (2007) - Dawn Otros * Dragon Ball Super: Broly (2018) - Nion * El milagro de Mai Mai (2009) - Kiiko Shimazu (Nako Mizusawa) * Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno (1999) - Melody (Akiko Hiramatsu) * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística (1998) - Aralé Norimaki (Mami Koyama) * Street Fighter II: La película (1994) - Niña Pequeña (Machiko Toyoshima) * Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro Gohan y Trunks - Trunks (bebé) (Hiromi Tsuru) Series de televisión Brenda Song * Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2008-2011) - London Tipton * Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) - Ella misma, London Tipton * Pasa el plato (2007-2010) - Ella misma * ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton (2007-2009)- London Tipton * Disney Channel Games (2006-2008) - Ella misma * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (2005-2008) - London Tipton (2ª-3ª temp.) Jessica Szohr *Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva (2013) - Vanessa Abrams (archivo) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) - Vanessa Abrams *Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle (2009) - Vanessa Abrams Otros * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2007-2012) - Seguidora de Gigi #2 * Level Up (2012) - Ginger (Siobhan Williams) (1ª temp.) * Girls (2012) - Marnie Michaels (Allison Williams) (1ª temp.) * Persecución (2010-2011) - Sissy Peele (Emma Fuhrmann) (ep. 1) * El juego de tronos (2010-2011) - Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) (1ª-2ª temp. eps. 1-19) * Teen Wolf (2011) - Lydia Martin (Holland Roden) (1ª temp.) * Homeland (2011) - Stacy Monroe (Melissa Benoist) * El misterio de Anubis (2011) - Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) (1ª temp.) * Diarios de vampiros (2009-2012) - Caroline Forbes (Candice Accola) (1ª-3ª temp. eps. 1-58) * Glee: buscando la fama (2009-2012) - Becky Jackson (Lauren Potter) (1ª-3ª temp. hasta ep. 60) * Invasión extraterrestre (2009-2011) - Lisa (Laura Vandervoort) * Qué loco, no? (2009) - Alana Johnston * 90210 (2008-2013) - Annie Wilson (Shenae Grimes) (1ª-4ª temp. eps. 1-84) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2011) - Arlene Fowler (Carrie Preston) (1ª-4ª temp. eps. 3-44) * Héroes (2007-2010) ** Maya Herrera (Danía Ramírez) (volumen 2-3) ** Gretchen Berg (Madeline Zima) (volumen 5) * El auto fantástico (2008-2009) - Zoe Chae (Smith Cho) * Cory en la Casa Blanca (2007-2008) - Becky (Kate Micucci) * Hannah Montana (2006-2011) - Amber Addison (Shanica Knowles) * Shark (2006-2008) - Julie Stark (Danielle Panabaker) * Los ojos de Angela (2006) - Sondra (Anna Silk) (ep. 12) * Mentes criminales (2005-presente) - Jennifer Jareu (A.J. Cook) (1ª-7ª temp. hasta ep. 156) * Mi nombre es Earl (2005-2009) - Joy Farrah Darville (niña) (un ep.) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción (2005-2008) - Rebecca (Victoria Justice) (ep. 2) * Zoey 101 (2005-2008) - Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders) * CSI: New York (2004-2012) - Voces adicionales * Summerland (2004-2005) - Nikki Westerly (Kay Panabaker) * O.C. Vidas ajenas (2003-2007) - Abril (Steffany Huckaby), Sadie Campbell (Nikki Reed) * Carnivàle (2003-2005) - Libby Dreifuss (Carla Gallo) * Tan muertos como yo (2003-2004) - Regina "Reggie" Lass (Britt McKillip) (Doblaje original mexicano) * Monk (2002-2009) - Sue Ellen (Jennifer Pisana) (ep. 4) * Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) - Parker MacKenzie (Chelsea J. Wilson) * Angel (1999-2004) - Fred (2ª, 3ª y 5ª temp.) * Microsoap (1998-2001) - Felicity Smart (Lucy Evans) * La bruja desastrosa (1998-2001) - Maud Luna (Emma Brown) * Emily de Luna Nueva (1998-2000) - Ilse Burnley (Jessica Pellerin) * Tal para cual (1998-1999) - Mary-Kate Burke (Mary-Kate Olsen) * Elliot, el alce (1998) - Socks (Alisa Walton) (live-action) / (Lizzy Hanna) (animado) * Bernardo y su reloj (1997-2001) - Lucy Rowham (Elizabeth Mellor) * El séptimo cielo (1996-2007) - Deena Stewart (Nicole Cherié Saletta) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996-2003) - Amanda Wiccan (Emily Hart) (1ª-4ª temp.) * El centinela (1996-1999) - Voces adicionales (un ep.) * Aprendiendo a vivir (1993-2000) - Morgan Matthews (Lindsay Ridgeway) (1ª-2ª temp. eps. 1-23) * La niñera (1993-1999) - Fran Fine (niña) (Jamie Renée Smith) * Dra. Quinn: la mujer que cura (1993-1998) - Brian Cooper (Shawn Toovey) (Su debut formal en el doblaje) * Clarissa lo explica todo (1991-1994) - Missy (Shannon Woodward) (ep. 57) * Cuello blanco (2009-2014) ** Agente especial Natalie Morales (1ª temp.) ** Christie (Moran Atias) (ep. 33) * Lost (2004-2009) ** Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (Andrea Gabriel) (1ª temp. ep. 9) ** Starla (Marguerite Moreau) (2ª temp. ep. 29) ** Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (3ª temp. ep. 54) ** Achara (Ling Bai) (3ª temp. ep. 58) ** Elsa (Thekla Reuten) (4ª temp. ep. 75) ** Darlene (Dana Sorman) (5ª temp. ep. 88) ** Ellie Hawking (Alexandra Krosney) (5ª temp. ep. 89) * Stargate Atlantis (2004-2009) ** Armonía (Jodelle Ferland) (4ª temp. ep. 74) ** Kenny (Tyler McClendon) (5ª temp. ep 91) * Drake & Josh (2004-2007) ** Jackie (Robin Sydney) (2ª y 4ª temp.) ** Liza (AnnaSophia Robb) (2ª temp. ep 16) ** Lisa (Sofia Sokolov) (3ª temp. ep. 26) ** María (Josie Loren) (4ª temp. ep. 53) ** Voces adicionales * La siguiente supermodelo americana (2003-2012) ** Shandi (ciclo 2) ** (Yaya DaCosta) (ciclo 3) ** Nik (ciclo 5) ** A.J. (ciclo 7) ** Paris Hilton (ciclo 8) ** Saleisha (ciclo 9) ** Lauren Brie (ciclo 11) ** Alexandria (ciclo 16) * Malcolm (2000-2006) ** Jessica (Hayden Panettiere) (temps. 4-7, 4 eps.) (alternando episodios con Elsa Covián) ** Chica en limusina * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (1999-presente) ** Jodie Tomlinson (Robin Paul) (2ª temp. ep. 32) ** Ashley Austin Black (Hayden Panettiere) (2ª temp. ep. 33) ** Corrine Wilson (Brianna Steinhilber) (2ª temp. ep. 35) ** Sophie Douglas (Andrea Bowen) (2ª temp. ep. 37) ** Mara Jansen (Audrey Twitchell) (3ª temp. ep. 50) ** Brittany O'Malley (Kelli Garner) (5ª temp. ep. 108) ** Holly Purcell (Jennette McCurdy) (6ª temp. ep. 127) ** Lindsay Stanton/Lucas Stanton (Reiley McClendon) (6ª temp. ep. 128) ** Becca Rice (Sarah Drew) (8ª temp. ep. 179) ** Jasmine (Amanda Lisa Wong) (12ª temp. ep. 252) ** Jenna Fox (Hayley McFarland) (13ª temp. ep. 272) ** Ella Mendez (Piper Curda) (13ª temp. ep. 275) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (1993-2000) ** Joe (Jay Baruchel) ("La Historia de la Piscina Mortal") (5ª temp. ep. 53) ** Bobby (Tommy Mezey) ("La Historia de la Visita Inesperada") (5ª temp. ep. 61) ** Michael (Anthony E. Bedard) ("La Historia de la Puerta sin Llave") (5ª temp. ep. 64) ** Bud (Richard Azimov) ("La Historia del Turno Nocturno") (5ª temp. ep. 65) ** Monica (Sarah Gadon) ("La Historia del Juego de la Eternidad") (6ª temp. ep. 66) Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin (2001-2002) - Yonie (Sally Taylor-Isherwood) Especiales de televisión * La Navidad de Michael Bublé (2011) - Thalía Telenovelas brasileñas Cecília Dassi * Vivir la vida (2009-2010) - Clarisse * Siete pecados (2007-2008) - Estela * Alma gemela (2005-2006) - Mirella Raquel Villar * Río del destino (2010-2011) - Esmeralda * Cuna de Gato (2009) - Gloria Ludmila Dayer * Señora del destino (2004-2005) - Danielle * Corazones Rebeldes (2000-2001) - Joana Otros * CuChiCheos (2010) - Marcela (Ísis Valverde) * Cinquentona (2009) - Vanessa (Tatyane Goulart) * Ciudad Paraíso (2009) - Tonha (Manuela do Monte) * India, una historia de amor (2009) - Julia Cadore (Vitoria Frate) * La favorita (2008-2009) - Tina (Graziella Schmitt) * Belleza pura (2008) - Luiza (Bianca Comparato) * Paraíso tropical (2007) - Camila (Patricia Werneck) * Cobras y lagartos (2006) - Sandra (2ª voz) (María Maya) * Bellísima (2005-2006) - Soraya Guney (Enrica Duncan) * La esclava Isaura (2004) - Isaura (niña) (Rayana Vidal) * Lazos de familia (2000-2001) - Xixa (Júlia Feldens) Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites (2011) - Go Hye Mi (Suzy) * Los chicos son mejores que las flores (2009) - Oh Min Ji (Lee Si Young), Jang Yoo Mi (Kim Min Ji), voces adicionales * Mi adorable Sam Soon (2005) - Yoo Hee Jin (Jung Ryu Won) * Escalera al cielo (2003.2004) - Jung Suhn Han (niña) (Park Shin Hye) * Sonata de invierno (2002) - Kong Jing Suk (Lee Hye Eun) Videojuegos Annie Bovaird *Buenas noches Caillou (2014) - Caillou *Chequeo de Caillou - Doctor (2014) - Caillou Audio-Cuentos * Memin Pinguin (Telo-Cuento) (2005) - Memín Pinguín Locución comercial * Unámonos (Spot) (2017) - Memín Pinguín * Memín Pinguín 50 Aniversario (2015) - Memín Pinguín * Saba Buenas Noches (2012) * Banco HSBC (2012) * Boomerang (2010-2012) * Memín Pinguín Regresa (2011) - Memín Pinguín * Lomecán (2011) * Juguetes Fotorama (2011) * Axe Instinct "El poder del cuero" (publicidad para radio) (2009) * Kleen Bebé (2000) Intérprete Anime * El jardín secreto (1991) - Mary Lennox (Miina Tominaga) (tres canciones incluyendo una acompañada de Christine Byrd) Series animadas * Phineas y Ferb (2007-2015) - Exploradoras (una canción en grupo) * KND: Los chicos del barrio (2001-2008) - Número 3 (Kuki Kiut) (Lauren Tom) (cuatro canciones en obra escolar) * Pepper Ann (1997-2001) - Brenda (Tara Strong) (una canción a modo de ronda y a capella) * Los 101 dálmatas: La serie (1997-1998) - Cadpig (Kath Soucie) (una canción corta) * Entre brujas y escobas (1997) - Zarina (una estrofa de canción navideña) Películas animadas *Caillou celebra la Navidad (2003) - Caillou (Annie Bovaird) (canciones en solitario como en acompañamiento) *Franklin y el caballero verde (2000) - Franklin (canción en acompañamiento - primera voz) Dirección de doblaje * House of Cards (2012) (eps. 1-2) * Game of Your Life (2011) * Puños de honra (2009) (1ª versión, D.F.) Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Art Sound México (hasta 2012) * Audiomaster 3000 * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Intertrack - Doblaje París * Labo * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Procineas S.C.L. * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. (hasta 2012) Curiosidades *En ocasiones ella y su hermana Xóchitl Ugarte trabajaron juntas: **En la serie de anime Blood+, Gaby se encargó de doblar al personaje de Saya, mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Diva. Además coincidentemente, ambos personajes son hermanas al igual que las actrices. **En Pokémon, la Película 2000: El Poder de Uno Gaby dobló a Melody y Xóchitl dobló a Misty. **En la serie de Disney Channel Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes, Brandy era doblada por Xóchitl, mientras que Tiffany era doblada por Gaby. **En la película Sueños sobre hielo Gaby era la voz de Casey mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Jennifer. **En Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, Gaby era la voz de Dawn mientras que en la undécima temporada Xóchitl interpretó a Kenny, a Angie e hizo voces adicionales. **Ambas trabajaron en la versión Renewal de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Xóchitl interpretó a Shinji en los flashbacks de cuando era niño (personaje que curiosamente fue doblado por Gaby en la versión Shin Seiki) y Gaby dobló a Rei Ayanami; además de la participación de su hermano Víctor interpretando a Shinji en ambas versiones. **En KND: Los chicos del barrio, Gaby era la voz de Número 3, mientras que Xóchitl interpretó a Número 362. **En Glee, Gaby era la voz de Becky mientras que Xóchitl dobló a Terri del Monico. Posteriormente reemplazaría a Gaby en el papel de Becky debido que viajaría a Francia. *También Gaby ha heredado trabajos de su hermana y viceversa: **En Neon Genesis Evangelion Gaby interpretaba a Shinji en sus recuerdos de niño en la versión Shin Seiki y Xóchitl interpretó esos recuerdos en Renewal. **En Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción Xóchitl era la voz de London durante la 1ª temporada, pero como en ese tiempo se embarazó le cedió el papel a Gaby. **Gaby era la voz oficial del canal Boomerang pero como viajó a Francia fue reemplazada por Xóchitl en ese rol. **Lo mismo suciedó en Futurama, Gaby interpretaba a Amy Wong en las temporadas 5 y 6, mientras que Xóchitl la interpretó en la temporada 7. **En la serie Glee Gaby era la voz de Becky pero al igual que en el párrafo anterior también fue reemplazada por su hermana. **En La siguiente supermodelo americana (ciclo 3) Xóchitl doblaba a Yaya pero a mitad de la competencia Gaby tomo el lugar de Xóchitl por razones desconocidas. Y en la mayoría de temporadas han participado juntas, hasta cuando a las 2 chicas que doblaban en el (ciclo 9) Chantal y Saleisha quedaron finalistas. **Lo mismo sucedió en Jelly Jamm, Gaby era la voz de Mina y Xóchitl vino en su relevo en el resto de la 2ª temporada. **En la serie Los Simpson Gaby era la voz de las novias de Bart: Gina Vendetti, Jenny y Nikki McKenna mientras que Xóchitl las interpretó en la 24ª temporada por el motivo explicado anteriormente. **En True Blood: Sangre verdadera Gaby era la voz base de Arlene Fowler pero debido al mismo motivo fue reemplazada por Xóchitl desde la quinta temporada. **En House of Cards, Gaby era la directora de doblaje, pero debido al motivo mencionado anteriormente, fue reemplazada por Xóchitl a partir del tercer episodio. *Debido a conflictos con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, Gaby no pudo terminar de doblar a Gwen Tennyson en la serie Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena, por lo que fue sustituida por Claudia Urbán. Después, en la serie Ben 10: Omniverse, luego de resolver su conflicto con la empresa Sensaciones Sónicas, en un principio Gaby iba a doblar a Gwen, pero como estaba en Francia ya no pudo doblarla. Además por decisión de Carlos Hugo Hidalgo, Claudia Urbán no retomó al personaje, sino que terminó siendo doblada por Elsa Covián y posteriormente, debido al cambio de estudio y de dirección, por Lupita Leal. *A pesar de que se encontraba inactiva en la época de 2012 a 2013 debido a su estadía en Francia, Gaby dobló a su personaje Vanessa Abrams en Chica indiscreta en el episodio final, el cual se dobló el día 14 de febrero de 2013. Aún se desconoce cómo fue el proceso de grabación. *Gaby comparte seis personajes con Leyla Rangel: **Gaby fue la voz de Dawn en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla y Leyla la sustituyó en la duodécima temporada debido a que Gaby no contestó los llamados de AF The Dubbing House para que continura doblando a su personaje. Posteriormente, cuando el doblaje de la serie cambió de estudio y pasó a ser dirigido por Eduardo Garza, Gaby retomó su papel en la decimotercera temporada. Sin embargo, durante la reaparición del personaje en la decimoquinta temporada tuvo que ser nuevamente reemplazada por Leyla debido a su viaje a Francia. **Leyla dobló a Emma Watson en las últimas 5 películas de la saga de la saga de Harry Potter y en algunas producciones posteriores y Gaby la dobló en la película Las ventajas de ser invisible. **Ambas doblaron a Vilma Dinkley en películas de Scooby-Doo de acción real, Gaby la dobló para las 2 películas que salieron en cine en las que Linda Cardellini encarnó al personaje y Leyla la dobló en las películas para televisión en las que Hayley Kiyoko encarnó al personaje. **En La casa de Anubis, Leyla era la voz de Nienke mientras que Gaby interpretó al mismo personaje en el remake de Nickelodeon títulado El misterio de Anubis, esta vez bajo el nombre de Nina, aunque solo fue durante la primera temporada ya que debido a su viaje a Francia fue reemplazada por Cynthia Chong. **Gaby fue la voz de Tenten en Naruto, pero debido a su viaje a Europa Leyla la sustituyó en Naruto Shippūden. **Gaby fue la voz de Kristi Rey en Actividad paranormal 2 y Actividad paranormal 3 y Leyla la dobló en Actividad paranormal 4. *Gaby comparte dos roles con Circe Luna: **Ambas interpretaron a Caillou en la serie del mismo nombre. Gaby fue la primera y tercera voz, mientras que Circe fue la segunda y cuarta voz del personaje. **Circe interpretó a Rei Ayanami en Neon Genesis Evangelion en la versión Shin Seiki, mientras que Gaby la interpretó en la versión Renewal. *Comparte similitudes con Cynthia Chong: **En Zoey 101, Cynthia era la voz de Dana, mientras que Gaby interpretó a Quinn. **En El misterio de Anubis, Gaby interpretó a Nina, mientras que Cynthia sustituyó a Gaby en la segunda temporada, debido a que Gaby dejó al personaje debido a su viaje a Francia. **En La teoría del Big Bang, Gaby dobló a Amy, pero con su posterior viaje a Francia tuvo que ser reemplazada por Jessica Ángeles desde la quinta temporada; sin embargo debido a la renuncia de esta última a Grupo Macías, el personaje le fue asignado a Cynthia a partir de la décima temporada. Sucesores *Desde que se mudó a Francia, muchos de sus papeles en el doblaje han sido refundidos. ** Jessica Ángeles y Cynthia Chong como Amy en La teoría del Big Bang. Enlaces externos * *